As Sweet as Chocolate
by shadowpaw13
Summary: A John Egbert x Reader fanfic


As Sweet as Chocolate John Egbert x Reader

~hi I love whoever a reading this :3 so uh thanks for taking time to read this. I hope u fangirl over this like I did.~

You were so excited walking into the park. Hersey park to be specific. Yes John has taken you to Hersey park. John has filled a special place in your heart. He was your best best friend since you were born. Your mom always loves baking with his dad. She constantly is over there and drags you along. You practically live there.

Your thoughts are interrupted by people screaming on roller coasters. Boy those things look scary but super awesome. "So which ride do you want to go on first?" John asks as he sees you staring at the coasters. You look around for the nearest coaster. " that one!" You say pointing to a ride called the great bear. It looks like it goes upside down and your feet hang down. "Wow that one looks awesome" John say pushing you towards the line. The line wasn't too long. " so after this we should go to one called sidewinder. It's not that far from us" you say looking at the map.

~Johns POV (point of view)~

Wow you got the love of your life to come with you to Hersey park. You just stare at _ hair flowing in the short breeze . She was just so beautiful.

~Normal~

After chatting with John a little more and being the next in line you jump up and down excitedly. " this is awesome! I love roller coasters!"you said excitedly. " Im excited too this looks awesome" john says. The coaster comes back and you get ready. The gates open up and you throw your stuff to the side. "Safety first" John says as you buckle yourself. Suddenly the ride takes off like a cheetah leaping on its prey. As the ride goes up the tracks you start giggling. John chuckles nervously. The coaster goes quickly around the curvy track. You hear John screaming as you laugh. The ride stops where it started. The two of you get off. You grab your bag and walk away from the ride. "That... Was awesome" you say going to look at your picture. " that was pretty cool" John says trying to act cool. You and have the most embarrassing picture. "Oh my gosh" you pull him away after looking at that embarrassing picture. You keep walking around a go on a few coasters. You come across a ride called the kissing tower. " him that looks interesting" you tell John pulling him towards it. "E-eh do w-we have to" John asks "I just want to see what's it like" you say. You wanted to see what happens in it. You get on the ride with John. The man opening up the doors winks at John and you look down blushing. You sit inside at the very end. The ride slowly goes up in a circle. "Ugh why did I choose this ride its so boring" you complain. John nods and keeps looking at you. " so where do you want to go next?" You ask. " how about..." He looks at the map" chocolate world!" John says. "Sweet" you say. The ride stops and you and get off.

~Johns POV~

"_ is so pretty I wish I could've kissed her when we got to the top. Maybe you can kiss her on that tour that shows how they make chocolate. I'll also get her some chocolate." You thought. You smile at your own genius. You take the moment to get comfortable at taking risks. You grab her hand and look away knowing she's looking at you. You blush and look back at her smiling. It's almost time to take that step you've been waiting for, for a long time. You and _ walking into chocolate world and head right towards that ride when something stops you.

~normal~

You stop for a second and look towards the shop. "Lets go there first" you suggest. John looks at you and says "mind if I go shop... by myself for a few minutes?" You look at him and shake your head." Go ahead we will meet right here in 15 minutes" he nods and quickly walks away." Jeez what a butt he's being" you whisper to yourself. You walk to the clothing section looking at hoodies.

~Johns POV~ yes again

You look around quickly for something to get for _. You see a big chocolate bar and shake your head. " To big" you say to yourself. You keep looking thinking there must be something. You suddenly spot a white teddy bear with blue and red heart spots on it. It was holding a little case with Hersey kisses in it. You pick it up and go to the cash register. You pay the cashier 15 bucks and he gives you the change and the bear in a bag. You hide the bear in a bag you had brought with you from home. You rush over to the spot you were supposed to meet with _. You see her standing there with her arms crossed.

~normal~

You see John scramble over to you with nothing except his bag. He was a few minutes late. You cut him some slack because he brought you here and paid for your ticket. " hi do you want to go on that chocolate ride with me now?" John asks scrambling his words a little. You nod "sure why not" you hold his hand and walk to the ride. A lady shows both of you where to sit. The ride takes off. You sit there looking around and you get a bit lazy. You lean against John and giggle. You see John blush and put his arm around you. You and John chat about the good smell but how fake the chocolate is. Near the end of the ride you see John take something from his bag." Oh _i got this for you" John gives you a teddy bear holding Hersey kisses. " thanks John heh I love it" you take it and hug him. It comes to the part where there's a picture. Next think you know John kisses you and the silly old cow takes a picture. You look at John who is blushing as red as you are. " _the truth is that-" John was cut off by the lady again helping you off the ride. You two walk out onto a high pathway. John stops and looks at you "_ I-I love you." You stare blankly at him and say " John I-I love you too". He smiles at you and says" will you be my girlfriend?" You nod and go to where they show the picture. John smiles and buys you the picture even if you didn't want it. John gives it to you " here in honor of our first kiss" you smile " and here in honor of getting a boyfriend" you kiss him. He kisses back gently. He pulls away and says "I love you _." You answer " I love you too John"

The end :3 ~ hope you liked it~

- Tami me


End file.
